Mobile-friendly technologies are advanced to provide a rich multimedia environment and enhance the wireless device users' experience. An outcome of this evolution is the manifest closeness between the wireless universe and the Internet domain, as well as the advent of wireless devices with multimedia capabilities. The newest versions of mobile wireless devices such as digital mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handsets, and any other wireless terminals, have multimedia capabilities including the ability to retrieve e-mail, and push and pull information via the Internet.
One practice these capabilities allow is sharing content, such as photos. At the same time, there needs to be a way for managing this activity. One reason for controlling content sharing is security. Typically, the need for security arises from the risk of unauthorized access to data. In the case of content sharing, the need for security arises from the additional risk of unauthorized imposition, where a sender (mobile user) uploads unwanted or excess content for a recipient without first obtaining the recipient's permission. Accordingly, the present invention provides possible ways for addressing the risks associated with unauthorized imposition.